vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Hannah Buttel
Hannah Buttel (Rio de Janeiro, 18 de julho de 1992) é uma atriz e dubladora brasileira. Faz parte do elenco de dublagem carioca. Hannah Buttel iniciou sua carreira aos 11 anos e em uma entrevista: _ Ela afirma que desde pequena passava horas assistindo desenhos animados da Disney, e sempre queria interpretar um personagem do desenho (Cinderela, Ariel, Branca de Neve, Alice,etc), então diminuia o volume da televisão, decorava as falas e na hora que elas iam falar, Hannah falava no lugar delas. E claro que não aconteceu por acaso, já estava predestinado. Então, aos 9 anos, ela fez um teste pra avaliar seu conhecimento sobre a profissão. Sua primeira aula de "dublagem" foi na interpretação da Dotty em (Vida de Insetos), por Selma Lopes. Aos 11 anos ela concluiu o curso, tirou seu registro profissional, e entrou no mercado de trabalho e claro, dando o seu melhor, ela consegue transmitir para o telespectador tamanha emoção de seus personagens. Breve entrevista com Hannah Buttel para o Mundo Avatar. Mundo Avatar: Como você iniciou a sua carreira de dublagem, quantos anos tinha e qual foi a sua primeira personagem? Ps: A minha primeira personagem foi Sherry do desenho Gungrave (Ano-2003), na empresa Som de Vera Cruz, dirigida por Ettore Zuim. M undo Avatar: Como você foi escolhida para dublar a Ty Lee em Avatar: e Lenda de Aang e Jinora em A Lenda de Korra? Hannah Buttel: Bom, tanto para a dublagem da Ty Lee quanto para Jinora, eu fui uma das selecionadas para a realização de um teste. Minha voz foi escolhida por ser a que mais se adequou, justamente pelas características das personagens. Ty Lee: Alegre, distraída e inocente. E a Jinora é uma garota bastante calma. Ambas bem parecidas comigo. Nem preciso dizer que amei/amo dublar as duas. Mundo Avatar: Entre todos os seus trabalhos, qual foi o personagem mais complicado e mais divertido, respectivamente? Mas quem não gosta de desafios ? Adoro dublar meninas com a personalidade forte, que fazem coisas que eu jamais faria, acho que é uma forma de extravasar. E o mais divertido sem dúvidas foi a Sue Heck da série The Middle. Dublando essa série eu não conseguia ficar sem dar risadas por muito tempo. A Sue é a personagem mais divertida e engraçada, pela sua personalidade borbulhante e por seu persistente otimismo. O que fazem ela se tornar um objeto de ridículo, especialmente por seu irmão mais velho. : Como você equilibra o seu trabalho com os estudos? Hannah Buttel: Com relação a isso é bastante tranquilo, consigo conciliar os dois perfeitamente. Faço faculdade no período da manhã e o resto do dia trabalho com dublagem. Mundo Avatar: Você se identifica com os personagens que dubla? Hannah Buttel: Bom, com a maioria sim. Tirando um ou outro, por terem personalidades diferentes. Mas como já disse, adoro desafios. Mundo Avatar: Muitos fãs já assistiram A Lenda de Korra em inglês. Ao fazer uma dublagem, você tem o conhecimento do timbre de voz da personagem? É realizado algum tipo de ensaio para ficar similar à versão original? Hannah Buttel: Sim, com certeza! O ideal é sempre tentar chegar o mais próximo possível do original. O dublador ensaia quantas vezes quiser antes de fazer o trabalho final. Antes de dar início a gravação, o diretor explica para o ator/dublador sobre a personalidade do personagem interpretado, para que assim o trabalho fique excelente. Mundo Avatar: A sua voz é diferente quando não está interpretando? Como você lida com isso? Hannah Buttel: Eu acho um pouco diferente sim. Na hora da interpretação sempre muda, mas não tenho problemas com relação a isso. Faço da forma mais natural possível e tento manter o timbre escolhido para a personagem até o final. E também faço exercícios para a voz antes de entrar no Stúdio. Mundo Avatar: As dublagens da série são realizadas em grupo ou individualmente? Hannah Buttel: Individualmente. Mundo Avatar: Ainda teremos 40 episódios de Korra, você pretende manter a Jinora como um dos seus trabalhos fixos? Hannah Buttel: Com certeza, estou adorando dublá-la. Mundo Avatar: O que você diria aos jovens que gostariam de ser dubladores como você? Qual o melhor caminho para alcançar seu objetivo? O que devem fazer? Hannah Buttel: Nós usamos a voz para reinterpretar um personagem, em outra língua, então antes de dublar é preciso atuar. A dica é conseguir sincronizar sem perder a interpretação. E eu acho que tem o sonho de se tornar dublador, tem que correr atrás, pois é um mercado maravilhoso. Porém, difícil. Mas quando se quer muito, vale a pena lutar. Dê o seu melhor e venha participar conosco da nossa maravilhosa família da dublagem. Dublagens * Stacy em Phineas e Ferb * O resgate do Papai - Melissa * Degrassi - Ellie Nash * Os donos da casa - Emily Reece * Hawai - Sage * Ping-pong - Pong * Lassie - Sarah Carraclough * Legalmente Loiras - Annie * Dollhouse - Susan * Confissões de Morgan - Morgan * Robotboy - Lola Mbola * Chiquititas - Olivia * A Era do Gelo 2 e 3 - Castor Fêmea * Gossip Girl - Hazel * Little Witch Academia - Hannah * Zack e Cody gêmeos à bordo - Maya * Zack e Cody gêmeos em ação - Bárbara * Lolita - Lolita * Meu monstro de estimação - Kristie * The saddle club - Melanie * O ursinho polar - Ursinha Marrom * Woffy - Muriel * Bonnie Bennett - em The Vampire Diares * O Diário de um banana - Angie * Super Bad - Shirley * Amigas Online - Jackie * Gungrave - Sherry * A pequena sereia 3 - Aquata * Avatar - Ty Lee * Ludi vai à praia - Ludi (Narração de Livro) * Desaparecidos - Diana * Elas e Eu - Ashley * Martha fala - Carolina * U.S Tara - Tonya * Babysitters de Luxo - Melissa * Arnold - Tootie * The secret Life - Shawna * A vida secreta de uma adolescente americana - Lauren * Aaron Stone - Jô * Girl with brains in her jeet - Jack * Las tontas no van al ciclo - Candy adolescente * Mickey Mouse - Quoodles * The Middle - Sue * Jewel - Raylene mocinha * Lou e Lou patrulhinha de segurança - Lulu * Another day - Meghan * O caminho das águas - Iara * Forgotten - Li * A Pulseira mágica - Helen Hixon * Stitch - Angel * Isa TK+ - Fabiana * Minhas férias com Derek - Lizzie * Jake e os piratas na terra do nunca - Winger * A Polegarzinha dos contos de Hans * A pequena espiã - Marion * Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place vs. Anjos - Rosie * Camaleões - Betina * Planeta Sheen - Princesa Oom 1 * Hart of Dixie - Tonya * Peter Punk - Evelyn * Escola de Talentos - Emily Silber * Boa sorte, charlie - Emma * O milagre de Fátima - Lúcia * Rindo à toa filme - Peyrefitte * A lenda dos guardiões - Eglantine (trailer) * CSI Miami - Andrea * Os Simpsons - Taffy * The Haunting Hour - Samantha * Love Bites - Christy Hayes * A primeira vez / Back 2 school/ Breaking up - Karen * How to be Indie - Dotty * Os Vingadores - Encântor * Parenthood - Gaby * Ben 10 - Kai Green * Loucos por dinheiro - Inga * Mr. Gibb - Amber Jinxs * Sem saída - Garota da festa * Searching For - Juliet * Uma Aventura no Natal (Adventures Of Bailey Cristmas Hero) - Abbi * Stitch - Angel * A lenda de Korra - Jinora * Kerwhizz - Kit * The middle - Sue * Waybuloo - Lau Lau * Split - Eleanor * Peter Punk - Evelyn * Green Lantern - Ghia'ta * Work It (Piloto) - Kat * O Diário de Carlota - Mirella * Moranguinho - Framboesa * A papisa Joana - Joaninha * Frustrações de Adolescente - Sydney * Jake e os piratas da terra do nunca - Winger * Camaleões - Betina * A Casa do Mickey Mouse - Quoodles * Minhas Férias com Derek - Lizzie McDonald * Os Vingadores - Encântor * Disney Pixie Hollow Games - Chloe * Minnie's Bow Toons - Millie ( A de roupa azul ) * White Collar - Chloe * Círculo Secreto - Sally * Stakeland - Mary * Teen Knight - Alison * Dorian Gray (2004) - Mariella * La Cq - Mariana * O Primeiro Amor - Sherry Stone * Mad - Taylor Swiffer * Chico e Ana (Embrapa) - Ana * 3 Times a Charm - Emma * National Tree - Katie * Miss XV - Paula * The Cottage - Rose * Tom, Drick e Harriet - Kelly * Hellraiser II: Renascido das Trevas (Hellbound: Hellraiser II) - Tiffany * Angelo Rules - Monica * Big and Small - Ruby * Tanner Hall - Lucasta * Glee Nova Temporada - Kitty * Dezesseis Luas - Emily * Hemlock Grove - Letha * Searching For - Juliet * Papai, Eu Sou Uma Zumbi - Briana * Cult - EJ * Criminal Minds - Lara * Suburgatory - Amber * Lulu em Minhocas * Lulu em Pokémon * Feel Nilvalen em No Game No Life * Avião Rosa em Avião * Ty Lee em Avatar: A Lenda de Aang * Jinora em Avatar: A Lenda de Korra * Mackenzie Mack / Glitter Espada em Glitter Force: Doki Doki Categoria:Nascidos nos anos 90 Categoria:Atrizes Categoria:Atrizes do Brasil Categoria:Atrizes do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Naturais do Rio de Janeiro (cidade)